geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Plik:The Hell Zone by Team N2
Opis Thanks to Hyversal for giving me the gameplay. He had it download when he made a slow, fast, reversed, roatated version of this video, and when i asked who has it, he said that he does and allowed me to use it. His channel - https://goo.gl/91kzgY And here's Cyclic's confession message, he saved it too, so I guess I'll copy it here incase anyone cares: Sorry that I can't make a confession video because this computer doesn't have windows moviemaker. I used verify hack to verify The Hell Zone. Both 1st and 2nd version. For the video, I used 4 cuts. One at Koreaqwer's first part (the transition), one at 31%, one at 36%, one at the end of the level (just before the icon disappears) (this was to make look like verified with the same attempt as the beginning) Now I verified the 3rd version legit but I don't have a video cause I gave my laptop to my sister and I can only use a computer which all my family members use it and I can't record it cause of lag. You don't have to believe me because I don't deserve it. I'm very sorry that I tried to trick all geometry dash players and I'm especially sorry to my collab members: 1234, Koreaqwer, and Ryan LC. I had only 3 days left till my sister takes my laptop so I tried to verify in 3 days but I couldn't so I used verify hack. And for sonic wave. Yes I hacked that level too. I was so scared about what will happen if I admit it so I kept denying. First and second version were both hacked but the stream was real. (First version was verify hack and second one was speedhack) I lied about this for many months and I'm very sorry. I'm really regretting now and again, I'm so sorry for what I have done. My youtube channel will be inactive until I come back after highschool graduate. (My activity on geometry dash will be only beating secret way levels when I see them on youtube or gmdw) I will be streaming after I come back with a new computer. And again, I'm very sorry to all geometry dash players and all people who believed me. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ �� WANT TO DONATE? ●Donate link - https://goo.gl/jiqfps ●If you're enjoying my videos, you can donate, I'm not forcing of course, but it would really help me a lot, thanks if you do, any amount is appreciated. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ �� Random Playlists ●Fun Facts About Geometry Dash - https://goo.gl/OpXN3L ●Dumb Comments On GD Vids - https://goo.gl/w6XxR7 ●Exposals - https://goo.gl/NZflhP ●Top 5-10 Lists - https://goo.gl/2kWUGL ●Hackers get featured levels - https://goo.gl/tNq8jk ●Geometry Dash 2.1 Stuff - https://goo.gl/sYU4UZ ●Gemetry Dash Texture Packs lmfao - https://goo.gl/G2t6Vo ●Geometry Dash Drama - https://goo.gl/nNhdsz ●Geometry Dash Comedy News - https://goo.gl/bdWBsY ●Not Patched Secret Way Demons - https://goo.gl/hqjLNY ●Impossible Levels - https://goo.gl/oQTziE ●Geometry Dash Profile Picture Speedarts - https://goo.gl/CPqtXy ●FREE STARS Playlist - https://goo.gl/zlP2o9 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ �� Frequently Asked Questions Q: Are you gay? A: No. Q: How do you make that voice? A: https://goo.gl/R0NDMv Q: How do u record? A: Phone - everyplay, PC - OBS & Bandicam. Q: Where are you from? A: Lithuania. Q: What's your menu loop? A: No Game No Life - Piano Cover Q: Do you play osu! with a mouse or tablet? A: Mouse for now. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ �� About me ●Geometry Dash - RealWater (max friends) ●Steam - Water_ (http://goo.gl/flBFSx) ●Everyplay - RealWater (https://goo.gl/m2ahOA) ●osu! - _Water (https://goo.gl/dqfTJc) ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ �� Intro ●Creator - TilesFX ●Creator Channel - https://goo.gl/Ds4GeG ●Song - Melanie Martinez - Carousel ●Song Link - https://goo.gl/14TGGZ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ �� Banner ●Creator - Sawblade ●Creator Channel - https://goo.gl/UO8ren ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ �� Want a Geometry Dash profile picture? ●Go here - https://goo.gl/Q1wHQ5 Or just tell me in the comments, it will cost 1 euro ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ �� Uploading your gameplay ●I can upload your level if it's extremely good or unique, if it's some random feature worthy level I won't, there's tons of those. I WILL ONLY UPLOAD YOUR GAMEPLAY ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Kategoria:Filmy